Better for Everyone
by Dixabelle
Summary: What happens after Hotch meets a young widow when the guys take him out on the town? How will he change the life of this young woman, and what dark secrets could her past hold? Rating is for flashback scenes and discussions containing dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CM and I'm not making any profit. I'm just getting the plot bunnies out of my head, so please don't sue me!****

**Better for Everyone  
><strong>_**Chapter One**_

"I can't believe you guys are making me do this," Hotch near-whined as Rossi and Morgan practically dragged him from the car.

"You need to get out, have some fun! C'mon, man, lighten up," Morgan ordered lightly.

"But Jack-"

"Is in the capable hands of JJ and Garcia, having a sleepover with Henry," Rossi finished, cutting off the Unit Chief's protest.

"You might meet a nice girl or something, Hotch. Just give it a try," suggested Reid.

"Yeah, you're one to talk," Hotch muttered under his breath.

Once inside, the sometimes stuffy agent glanced around hesitantly. It wasn't the trashy type of bar or club that he expected to find. Everyone had on relatively nice clothes, people weren't yelling drunkenly, and the girls didn't look ready to "hook up" at a moment's notice.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here, again?" asked twenty-four year old Jayezma Willshire as she and her friends piled out of the cab.<p>

"Getting you drunk and making you have a good time!" insisted Cassie Willshire.

"But this is so not my thing! And I refuse to drink. Absolutely refuse. And you know why, Cassandra Jade! If I am handed so much as ONE alcoholic beverage, I am OUT of there, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Donna Mallory jokingly saluted.

"Aren't we a little overdressed for clubbing?" asked Stacy Lloyd, glancing down at the navy slacks and light purple sweater Cassie had insisted she wear, wishing instead to be in a pair of skin-tight jeans and a rocker tank-top.

"Not for here. I figured we'd never get Jaye in the door of one of our regular clubs, so I did some scouting and found one she might not run screaming from," Cassie stated, bumping Jayezma's shoulder to lighten her seemingly harsh remark.

"If you say so," acquiesced Stacy.

"The guys that frequent this place are businessmen, federal agents, doctors. There is _bound_ to be an eligible bachelor among them," asserted Donna as she adjusted the skirt of Jayezma's calf-length dark reddish-pink dress.

"I feel like I'm dressed up more than y'all are," said Jayezma.

"Jaye, you _are_. This is intentional. _You_ are supposed to catch a guy's eye, not us," assured Cassie.

"Cass, I'm a widow with two kids. Maybe I can catch somebody's eye, but I won't hold his interest."

"You're still young and stunning. Any man would be lucky to have you. And your kids are just too adorable. The only thing standing between you and a husband is YOU. I'll make you a deal. If you have absolutely _no_ fun tonight, we'll _never _drag you out again. Promise. Right girls?"

Stacy and Donna nodded thier heads in affirmation.

"See. Now, we're going in, you're having fun, and dancing. No objections."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> Sorry it's short, but next chapter will be longer. Promise :)**

**More to come!  
>~Dixie <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own CM. I don't own any of the music mentioned (except my own personal copies, but I have neither the rights nor the permission.) I'm making no profit. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Better for Everyone<strong>

**Chapter Two**

"Aaron, look, over there. See the brunette with the bob? She's totally checking you out. Go talk to her," urged Rossi.

"Dave, do you not see her? She's nothing but skin and bones, and she looks happy about it. That's not the type of person I want to be with."

"You have found a problem with _every chick_ we've pointed out, man," Morgan complained. "One girl was too tall. Another had her hair dyed the 'wrong' color. That one you talked to had an annoying voice. You started to walk over to another, heard her laugh, and walked away. A different one's pants were too tight. I appreciate standards, but there comes a time where it's just too far, Hotch."

"Hey, just because I don't want meaningless relationships doesn't mean I have unreasonable expectations."

Reid just snorted.

Hotch turned around to glare at him when he stopped dead in his tracks: coming through the door was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Rossi noticed his reaction and turned to see what had caught his friend's attention. After a moment, he saw her: long dark blonde hair that fell in soft curls all the way down her back, held away from her face with a butterfly clip; calf-length deep, dark pink dress that hugged her curvy figure; champagne-colored shrug and heels; and the widest, bluest eyes Rossi had ever seen. The woman looked like a deer in headlights, though the other girls with her looked right at home.

Hotch's profiler instincts kicked in and he assessed her. Not too tall, probably actually pretty short without the heels, though she didn't appear to wear the heels for added height. _Well, that's strange._ Her makeup was very natural; if her face wasn't so flawless, he'd think it to be bare skin. She didn't look comfortable here. _I wonder if it's a club setting she's not accustomed to, or a social one in general that puts her ill at ease._ Although contradictory, she also looked independent and self-assured- she wasn't stuck to her friends' sides, she didn't look afraid.

"It looks like you like her, Hotch. Why don't you go talk to her?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, go ahead, buddy. See if you've still got some charm in ya!" Dave egged him on.

"You can't leave here without talking to _somebody_ for more than twenty seconds," contributed Morgan.

Deciding that talking to the mystery woman would at the very least get his friends off his back, Hotch decided to approach her. "Fine. If I go, will you guys leave me alone?"

"For now. Do you know what percentage of promises made are actually kept?"

"Not now, Reid," the three other agents responded in unison.

"Okay, okay. Go... get 'em... Hotch." He accompanied his 'words of encouragement' with a rather weak shoulder punch.

"Thanks," was the dismissive chuckle.

Bolstering his courage, he walked across the room to where "mystery lady" had sat down.

* * *

><p>"Jaye, those guys are <em>all over <em>you!" Donna squealed quietly, spotting the four agents eyeing the girls.

"It's really more the tall, stern one. The others look like concerned friends, checking out their bud's pick," said Stacy.

"He's not stern, he's... authoritative," corrected Cassie.

"Whatever he is, I will admit he is _quite_ handsome."

"Really? Jaye, I wasn't expecting you to cave so quickly! We just sat down and you admitted you like someone!"

"No, Cass, I said he was _handsome_. Lots of men are _handsome_. 'Handsome' and 'OMG I like him' are two _totally _different things."

"Ooh, deflecting! Methinks we have found the winner."

"Just hush, Stace."

"You know, the younger guy with 'em, he's cute in a dorky sort of way. I'd date him," mused Donna.

"You don't even know the guy! He could be a serial killer for all we know."

"Killjoy." She stuck her tongue out at Jayezma, then said, "Over there, at that table near the end of the bar. Let's hurry before someone fills it in!"

Cassie grabbed Jaye's arm and practically dragged her to their destination. When they arrived, Stacy pulled a chair out and Donna gently pushed the 'woman of the hour' into it.

"Sit there and look pretty. Scratch that, you are pretty. Look flirty," instructed Cassie.

Jayezma leveled the perky redhead with a withering glare.

"C'mon. That guy was interested. He needs to know you're available."

The blonde just shook her head, setting her curly locks into motion. A waiter came by and took their orders. The other three girls each ordered a different type of wine, while Jayezma ordered sparkling cherry-grape juice.

As Hotch watched the woman down the last of her drink, he moved in.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but may I have a dance?" he asked, kicking himself for not saying "miss". Sometimes, he remembered his upbringing a little too well and forgot that, other than the occasional old-fashioned girl, young women were often offended by "ma'am".

He was quite shocked when he heard her reply, "How could I turn down such a polite invitation? Of course!" She flashed him a bright, if hesitant, smile and slipped from her perch at the table.

As they headed out to the dance floor, Hotch said, "I'm Aaron, by the way. To be honest, I thought I'd offended you with that 'ma'am' comment."

"Oh, no. If my accent don't give it away, I've got a Southern raisin', too. I find it... refreshing to meet a gentleman such as yourself. I'm Jayezma."

"Jayezma. Interesting name. I like it, though."

By now, they were dancing to Elvis' "Promised Land".

"I love the music in here. Jayezma's actually more of a nickname; it's really 'Jessmarie' (Jayez-mar-ray), after both my parents."

At the quirked eyebrow her dance partner gave her, she clarified, "My daddy, Jesse, and my mama, Marianne."

"Ah. My parents never told me where they got my name from. And I agree, the music is great."

"Oh, I can't stand most of the new stuff. I grew up listening to Daddy's records. Some of his stuff was on eight tracks or cassettes, but I learned how to use a record player by the age of three!"

"Wow. You must have been a musical child. I was never that into music until I started at the job I have now and found that it really is true, what they say about the calming properties of music and all."

"I was, at that. Music has always been my escape."

They continued to go back and forth, laughing, joking, and telling little bits about themselves for three more songs.

"You are quite the dancer, Aaron."

"You aren't doing too bad yourself. I don't know many women who can dance like you are in four inch heels."

"I always preferred heels to flats or sneakers. They were just more comfortable."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Seeing that he wasn't convinced, she added, "I have strange feet. Of course, my favorite type of footwear was 'barefoot'."

A _Dion and the Belmonts_ song went off. "Can I buy you a drink?" asked Hotch. Seeing her hesitation, he added, "I've enjoyed dancing with you, but my lungs need a rest. This is high-energy stuff!"

Laughing, she consented. They grabbed a nearby vacant table, but it took the waiter a minute to come by. In the interim, Jaye said, "I hope you're not trying to get me drunk. It won't work."

"I didn't intend to. You hold your liquor well?"

"I've no idea; I don't drink. Alcohol has just never appealed to me. I guess my relatives drank enough for the rest of us in their shine-runnin' days."

Hotch just laughed, a deep, hearty chuckle; his friends would be proud.

* * *

><p>"Do you see him? He's actually smiling!" Dave exclaimed.<p>

"Dude, I didn't know this was possible! Why didn't we do this before?" asked Morgan. "Don't answer that, Reid. I'm in no mood for sciencey answers."

"I had no idea Hotch could dance like that. This is probably good for him."

"You don't know how right you are, kid," Rossi told him.

* * *

><p>"When was the last time you saw her so happy?" asked Cassie.<p>

"Umm... when she and Faith were asked to do a mother-daughter duet at the Christmas pageant?" supplied Stacy.

"When Jimbo hit that home run in Little League?" suggested Donna.

"I mean when her kids weren't involved. I knew her back home; she was only ever this happy around my cousin. The way her face would light up when he came walking towards us from the plane whenever he'd come back from a tour- pure happiness. I want her to find that again. He'd want that for her."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> I hope everyone likes Chapter Two!**

**More to come!  
>~Dixie <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds. No profit is being made. (Don't own Dairy Queen, either.)**

_(This chapter is dialogue-heavy. I don't anticipate the story having many chapters like this, but if you care one way or the other, drop me a review or a PM and I'll try to keep that in mind when I let the muses loose.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Better for Everyone<br>**_**Chapter Three**

"Aaron, I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you," Jayezma said as she stood up from the table.

"May I see you again?" Hotch inquired, standing up as well and helping her into her coat.

"I don't know that you'd want to."

"I would."

"I have baggage, and I'm not looking for a casual relationship."

"Everyone has baggage. I do, too. I was reluctant to come tonight because of my aversion to casual relationships. Now I'm glad I did. If you want to see me again, just say so. Pay no regard to what you feel is holding you back. If you can honestly say that you want this to be it, then walk away right now."

She stayed where she stood. "You can be very persuasive. Anyone ever told you that? Although I don't know if I should be wary of you now or not... After all, it isn't necessarily safe to meet up with people you find while out clubbing..."

Hotch laughed. "Very astute conclusion. If I showed you my badge, would that put your mind at ease?"

"I knew it! Right on the nose. Law enforcement!"

"How'd you know?"

"You should know. I bet you're a detective... no, a Fed. And I'd almost be willing to bet you're a profiler."

"Should I be concerned?"

"No. I'm just perceptive. I once considered a career in law enforcement."

"Past tense?"

"Life got in the way."

"Hmm. Care to guess the agency?"

"All federal agencies have profilers."

"Is that a 'no', then?"

"But... your friends over there appear to be more of the same, so I'm guessing y'all work in a group unless there's a new Profiler Convention that meets for weekly outings, which I highly doubt. So, I'm going to take a stab at it- and it also helps that my guess is the largest employer of profilers, raising my chances of being right- and say FBI."

"Very good!"

"And, since that was right, and I'm still operating under the assumption that y'all work together often since you've developed enough of a rapport for you to trust them to drag you out to go chasin' women, I'd say all four of y'all are with the BAU. How'd I do?"

"You really should've been a profiler."

"I've still got time."

"How does morning coffee sound?"

"Just fine. When?"

"Would tomorrow be too soon?"

Jayezma laughed good-naturedly. "I'll see what I can do. What time?"

"Nine?" Seeing the grimace cross her face, he gave her a questioning glance. "Too early?"

"Oh, goodness no! It's just... In the interest of full disclosure, I should tell you now: I have two kids- twins. Tomorrow, I've got to hit the road at nine-thirty for a Little League game. Coffee at nine would be cutting it a bit close."

"Is that all? Really, it's nothing to worry about. I have a son myself, and honestly, I was afraid that would deter you. I can do earlier. How about eight?"

"Sounds good."

"What coffee shop do you like?"

"I've never actually been in one. I'm not a big coffee drinker. If I get coffee out at all, I get it iced, from a drive-through," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who's never been to a coffee shop. I just drink mine black; don't need anything special to drink it that way. There's a Dairy Queen right next to a nice little park off of Jefferson Davis near Dumfries. We could get coffee, then go over and sit at a picnic table or something. Would that be too far for you?"

"Oh, no, I know the place you're talking about; I live in Joplin. It's right down the road from me! Sounds great. Eight, then?"

"See you at eight, Jayezma."

"Goodbye, Aaron."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> Thank you for reading! I enjoy writing, and I hope y'all enjoy reading this. Constructive criticism is welcome. I hope to get Chapter Four up sometime tomorrow, but I apologize if updates are sporadic after that; I start a part-time job Tuesday, so that will limit my opportunities to write. I promise to keep writing, though, for those of you who want to keep reading.**

**More to come!  
>~Dixie<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the brands you may recognize. I make no profit, so please don't sue me?**

_(Long chapter. I hope y'all like it!)_

_**Better for Everyone  
><strong>_**Chapter Four**

"So, how was it?" Stacy stage-whispered as the girls settled into the cab.

"Tell us _everything_!" demanded Cassie.

"He's a nice guy. I had fun."

"Are you going to see him again?" asked Donna.

"Yup."

Three ecstatic shrieks echoed throughout the minivan, followed by a chorus of "Do tell!"

"We are meeting for coffee tomorrow. That's all the info y'all're getting, lest any of you decide to come and find us."

"Drat! What'll you do with the kids?" Stacy pouted.

"I'll ask Nancy to keep them. If she can't, I'll make other arrangements."

"You _have_ to tell me all about it at the ball game!" insisted Cassie.

"And text us about how it went when you can," added Donna.

"Anytime you want to schedule a dinner date, _do it_! I will make sure that I am available to watch Jimmy and Faith. I'll even keep 'em overnight if you want!" Cassie raised an eyebrow to indicate she fully meant what her words implied.

"I'm not that type of girl, Cass, and you know it. I could never bring myself to..."

"I know, I know. I just want to see you getting back out there. It's been how long since you've been on a legit _date_?"

"Never, actually. After JT was killed, I never felt the need to go out and see other guys."

"I guess I should be glad you're starting off with coffee, then. We've got a whole lot of work to do to get you ready for your first dinner date."

* * *

><p>"Hotch, I didn't know you had it in you!" exclaimed Morgan as they headed for the parking lot.<p>

"I can't believe you got a date for _tomorrow_! How'd you ever manage that?" Reid inquired, hoping for some tips for his own dating life.

"It's just coffee, guys," Hotch protested.

"Coffee with a beautiful woman is never _just_ coffee, Aaron. You seemed genuinely interested in her. Might she be on the way to being the next Mrs. Hotchner?" ribbed Rossi.

"I've known her for one night, Dave. Give it a rest? Even though I scored a date for tomorrow, I don't move quite so fast as that."

"She seems smart, too. Figured you out pretty easily. Any idea what she does for a living?" Even though his friend seemed to like the woman, Rossi was still intent on making sure she wasn't just some floozy.

"She didn't say. She has two kids, I know that much."

"Hmm. What did you say her name was, again?" requested Morgan.

"Jessmarie, introduced herself as Jayezma. Though with her accent, her nickname and her given name sound almost identical except for an additional syllable."

"Did she mention where she was from?" Reid asked.

"Rural North Carolina, near the Smokies."

"Did you know that there are many variations-"

"Shut_ up_, Reid!" chorused for the umpteenth time that night.

"Sorry, sorry! Geez."

"Just get me home guys. I need to get to bed- gotta get up early tomorrow." Hotch's tone was serious, but he had the goofiest grin on his face that any of the others had seen him wear in a while.

* * *

><p><em>That poor woman<em>, Nancy Morton thought as she bolted the door behind her neighbor. _I truly hope that this man can help repair some of the wounds that still rend her heart. She needs to heal._

Nancy had always lived across from the Willshires since the day they moved in. Her only son had been killed in a car accident, along with his father, when he was nineteen years old, so she felt motherly toward the young couple. Jaye had shared part of her story with the older woman, though Nancy figured she'd never know everything. Knowing what she did, though, she was always willing to keep the twins in the mornings; in the afternoons, she had to go teach kindergarten at one of the elementary schools on the nearby Marine base.

_I'll do whatever I can to help her, too. If she needs me to keep the kids, I'll always be here. It's a shame that her parents won't have anything to do with her._

* * *

><p>"Aaron, how'd you beat me here?"<p>

"Nice to see you again, too, Jayezma," Hotch replied with a wry chuckle. "I was pretty sure you'd try to show up early, so I just showed up earlier."

"How much earlier could you be? It's only seven- forty-five now! You must have had a while to drive."

"I live even closer than Joplin. My son was at a spend-the-night last night, so I didn't have to get him ready to leave the house; that let me get here first to make sure you didn't try to pay for the coffees."

"How?... You're a profiler. I'm not used to someone reading me so well."

"If it's any consolation, I don't think anyone's ever ferreted out my profession quite like you did."

The woman before him laughed, a gentle, lilting laugh, but Hotch detected a hint of pain somewhere deep within her. _This is certainly a complex lady_, he thought.

"I guess we just get fifteen more minutes to become better acquainted, then, huh?" she asked.

"Seems that way. What'll you have?"

Hotch ordered for them, and once their drinks were handed over, they headed for the door.

"Walk or drive?" he asked as he held the door open for her.

"It's such a lovely morning. Why don't we walk?"

"I agree," came his simple reply as he took advantage of their leisurely pace to take in her appearance.

She had gone for the "safe" look that could be interpreted as either relaxed and casual or more sophisticated and dressy: dark blue jeans encased her shapely legs, topped off by a medium-brown vee-neck sweater with what appeared to be a camisole, pinky-tan in color, underneath. A dark brown corduroy jacket helped ward off the chill of the spring morning. Her makeup was much the same as he had seen last night, but her red lipstick had been replaced by a pale pink lipgloss and she wasn't wearing any mascara. The look was completed by a pair of brown cowboy (_Or would they be cow__**girl**__?)_ boots and a large tan purse.

At the same time, Jayezma analyzed Aaron. His tall frame towered far above her, but she couldn't help but notice that his side looked as if she would fit alongside him perfectly, and her head would rest at the perfect spot on his chest. He had on a plain light blue shirt, buttoned up almost all the way to the neck, tucked into a pair of khaki trousers. His shoes were dark brown loafers, his jacket a black windbreaker. _Valiant effort, but no. He could certainly use a woman's advice before he left the house in "casual" clothes._

"How does this bench look?" she asked. At his nod, she sat down.

"Looks good to me," he replied, settling beside her. "So, what do you do for fun?"

"Hiking, fishing, visting historic sites; picnicking, too. We'll build things from time to time. If family is in town, we'll usually go camping or tubing or something. In the summers, we go to state parks, play in the rivers, that sort of thing. We'll vacation a couple of times every year. My job's flexible and I can work from just about anywhere, even without internet, so it makes it easy for us to have family time."

"What kind of job can you do without internet access?"

"I'm a writer. Ghostwriter, really. Children's mystery stories. I hope to get published under my own name someday, or at least my own stories under the pen name of my choosing. But for now, this is good enough for me."

"How often do you get your kids?"

"I have them all the time. My husband was killed in Iraq five years ago," she answered quietly, eyes downcast, trying to keep back the tears. "Last night was the first time since his death that I didn't wear my ring."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. I can tell you're hurting, too. The way you keep looking at your left hand, I'd guess you're a widower."

"Not exactly. We were divorced when she was killed, but I never wanted her to leave; it got to be too much for her, being married to a federal agent." His voice was impassive, but his eyes betrayed his hurt.

"I'm sorry," was all she said as she reached over and gently squeezed his hand.

To her surprise, he squeezed hers back and kept holding it.

_It's as if her hand was made to fit in mine_, Hotch marveled. _Of course, I guess all guys think that when they start falling for a girl_, internally chuckling at that. _So I guess I really am falling for her. But it's so soon._

For a moment, they sat in comfortable, or maybe comfort_**ing**_, silence and sipped their coffees.

Jayezma broke the silence. "So what do _you_ do for fun?"

"Come again?" Hotch requested, having been lost in some memory of long ago.

She smiled knowingly and repeated herself.

"Oh, well... to be honest, I don't have much free time. When I get the chance, I watch movies. My son, Jack, and I'll throw a ball around sometimes. His favorite sport is baseball, so when our team is on stand-down for the weekend, he and I will watch it on TV; I try to take him to at least one game a year."

"Aww. That's sweet. How old is Jack?"

"He's five and a half. What about your kids?"

"Faith and Jimmy just turned seven last week."

They talked more about kids and parenting for a while, swapping stories. For a bit, they touched on their own childhoods, then reverted back to conversation about the children.

"Are they close, being twins?"

"They are close, but I don't think it's so much the twin thing. I homeschool them, so they spend a lot of time together, and we do lots of family things. They're so mature, it's hard for me to remember that they're only seven. When I went out to mow the lawn early Tuesday morning, Jimmy was dragging the mower from the shed; he looked up at me and said, 'Mama, it's okay. I got this. You go back inside and relax.' I like to have cried. You said Jack likes baseball. Does he play any sports?"

"Not right now. I don't have a set schedule with work, so I never know whether or not I can get him to and from practice."

"Makes sense. Did you always want to join the FBI?"

"No. I started out as a federal prosecutor, but decided I'd rather stop the criminals in their tracks than wait for them to reach me in court, so I made a career change. You always want to be a writer?"

"I always loved to write, but I never thought I'd do it for a living. If I hadn't become a single mother, I don't know that I would have ever tried to get anything published."

"What kinds of movies do you like?"

"Westerns, war movies, old detective films, Alfred Hitchcocks. Some new movies, but I'm more selective. You?"

"More of the same. You write; do you like to read?"

"Whenever I get the chance! Sometimes, I'll stay up until two or three in the morning reading. Mysteries, law stuff like Grisham, historical fiction, crime novels."

"I don't read much."

"Well, I don't blame you! It sounds like you don't really have a chance to, between your job and your son! I wish I could stay longer, but I really ought to get going. I have to get my kids and then head for the ball field."

She stood up and grabbed her purse from beside where she had sat on the bench. Smiling, she told her companion, "I enjoyed myself, Aaron. I hope you did, too. Thank you for the coffee."

As they walked back towards their cars, Hotch sai, "You're very welcome. I did enjoy our conversation. Is it wishful thinking that you'll permit me to see you again?"

"So proper! Two can play at this," she grinned cheekily. "No, I think it's highly likely for us to have another social encounter. When would you suggest, Agent Hotchner?"

"Very funny. May I take you to dinner one night next week?" he inquired hopefully.

"I'd like that. Faith has clogging classes on Tuesdays, though, so that night probably won't work. Any other, though, should be fine."

Apologetically, Hotch asked, "I hate to have things so up in the air, but do you think I could call you on a day that the team's in town? I really don't know what my week will look like."

"Of course. Like I said, any day except Tuesday. Call me whenever, even just to talk if you'd like. I hope it isn't too soon for or too forward of me to say that I look forward to speaking with you."

"Not at all. You have a soothing voice; something about the drawl. I'll call, and good luck to your son and his team! Goodbye, Jayezma." Unsure of what to do, he settled for squeezing her hand as a parting gesture.

"Thank you, Aaron. 'Bye," she called over her shoulder as she got into her SUV.

_What a woman,_ Hotch thought as he watched her drive away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> Thank you for reading! Thanks, too, to everyone who has commented or put this story on alert or favorite; knowing that y'all are waiting motivates me to write. I'm sorry if things are moving too slowly for anyone. If anyone has any suggestions or things they'd like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

_**PS: I apologize in advance if I don't update tomorrow. I'll have something up as soon as I can, though.**_

**More to come!  
>~Dixie <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own CM, Olive Garden, Goodwill, or anything else you may recognize. Not making any profit.**

_**Better for Everyone  
><strong>_**Chapter Five**

"Hello?"Jessmarie Willshire answered the telephone.

"Hungry?" a deep male voice inquired from the other end.

"Aaron, is that you?"

"Depends. Do you want it to be me?"

"Frankly, yes. Are y'all back in town?"

"Yes, ma'am. Here's the kicker, though. My presence has been 'requested', FBI translation: 'demanded', at a conference on the West Coast, and the plane leaves at four. I was wondering if you'd settle for lunch this week? Try and plan for dinner next?"

"No problem. What time were you thinking?"

"Strauss gave me the rest of the day to pack and get ready, so I'm free whenever you are."

"Well, the kids have co-op today. They're already there, and I don't need to get them until two."

"Perfect! If you'd like, I can come pick you up. What are you hungry for?"

"There's an Olive Garden here in Joplin. If you want to come get me, I'll let you."

"Great! I'm on my way. Can you give me directions to your house, or would it just be easier to find it on Mapquest?"

"It's pretty easy for me to give you directions. Drive like you're going to Quantico from Dumfries. Do you know where Haven Park Road is?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Off of Haven Park is Rosewood Drive. If you take a left down it, you'll come to a townhome subdivision called Walton Terrace. At the gate, punch in the code 4498. You'll go down the main drag, Francis Drive, and turn right onto Maplebrook Trail; I'm number 124. It'll be about halfway down on the right with my SUV in the driveway, a white-fenced front yard, and it's the only one in that section with landscaping. It's an end unit; medium green with navy shutters."

"Got it. I'll be there soon. Are jeans okay with you?"

"Just fine."

"Okay. I'll be glad to see you again, Jayezma."

"Same here."

As she signed off, Jaye contemplated her outfit. Hurrying upstairs, she rummaged through her closet until she found her favorite pair of jeans. They were a medium blue and they showed off her figure nicely. She decided on a light purple three-quarter sleeved sweater and selected a pair of black heels that lifted the hem of her pants off the floor. After changing, she rearranged her hair, removing it from its ponytail and putting it up with a beaded elastic bunholder in black. Quickly, she smudged on some light purple eyeshadow and applied a bit of dark pink lipstick.

She ran back down to the kitchen to make sure her phone and wallet were in her purse, then settled onto one of the stools at the counter to wait. Five minutes later, she heard a vehicle pull into the driveway, and shortly, a knock came at the door. Hitching her pocketbook up on her shoulder, she went to the door and opened it, revealing the tall agent standing with his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Aaron. Let me grab my jacket and I'll be ready."

"Here, Jayezma," Hotch said, reaching around front and handing her a bouquet of daisies.

"Oh, thank you! These are lovely!" she exclaimed, burying her nose in them and inhaling the floral scent. "Won't you come in while I put them in water?"

"Thank you," he answered as he crossed the threshold. "I figured that daisies were a good 'lunch date' flower."

"They're absolutely perfect. Come on, the kitchen's this way."

He followed her to the bright, inviting kitchen, painted a pale yellow with pristine white countertops, medium-toned wooden cabinets, and white appliances, the only exception being the yellow stand mixer on the counter. He continued to look around, and discovered that it was immaculate. Everything seemed to be in place. The fridge was covered with drawings and picture magnets and all assortment of things. Nine pictures adorned the wall between the cabinets and the pantry. The top three were group photos. The middle three were two pictures of a man in uniform on either side of a group shot of Marines. The bottom three, from left to right, were a picture of a young boy, a picture of a young couple holding two babies wrapped in blankets, and a young girl.

"Are those your children?" Hotch asked, indicating the bottom row of photos.

"Yes. Those were taken when they were four." As she said this, Jaye placed a vase holding her daisies on the table, removing the centerpiece that had been there and sliding them over.

She set the centerpiece on the counter and Aaron remarked, "That's a pretty flower arrangement. It goes well with your kitchen."

"Thanks," she replied with a shy smile. "I did it myself."

"That's amazing," he said, looking at the mix of sunflowers, white roses, black-eyed Susans, and white and yellow poppies. He reached over and felt a leaf—artificial, but still pretty.

"Thank you. I tried to find one that matched my late spring curtains, but had no success, so I decided to make my own."

"Did you make the curtains, too?" he asked as he took in the fabric, covered in butterflies and sunflowers.

"Sort of. I found two sets of floor-length window treatments at my favorite salvage store, but for all of the windows in here, I needed four; I turned the drapes into four valances, and used a tablecloth I found at Goodwill to make the white-and-yellow-checked accents."

"Very creative. You'd make a great interior decorator. Are you ready for lunch?"

As she nodded her affirmation, he helped her on with her jean jacket and they left for the restaurant.

_I hope that we have a long future ahead of us_, thought Hotch as he helped her into his truck.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> I hope that y'all liked this installment. It's a bit short, but I wanted to go ahead and give those of you who were waiting a little something to read. Thanks for reading, and I hope to get more up soon. **

**PS: If you're looking for more to read, if you haven't already, you can check out my _Stupid Chopsticks!_, a oneshot with Jayezma and Hotch.**

**~Dixie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't have permission, no profit from anything you may recognize (esp. CM).**

_**Better for Everyone  
><strong>_**Chapter Six**

Hotch called Jayezma when his plane landed Sunday night.

"Willshire residence," said a voice that he suspected belonged to Jaye's son, Jimmy.

"Aaron Hotchner speaking. Is Mrs. Willshire available?"

"Yes. Hang on just a minute."

In the background, he could hear the boy say, "Mama, a Mr. Hotchner is on the phone for you."

"Thank you, baby." The muffled voice became clearer as she lifted the receiver to her ear. "Aaron?"

"How many other 'Hotchners' do you know?"

"Ha ha. Are you back in town?"

"Just off the plane. I wish I could see you tonight, but I promised Jack some bonding time. I was just calling to let you know I'm in and see if you might want to go to dinner tomorrow night."

"If that was an invitation, the answer is yes. I'm glad to hear you're back safely."

"Any preferences?"

"Nope. None at all."

"Well, in that case, I'm in the mood for steak. Tomorrow at six-thirty good?"

"Perfect! Dress?"

"Not too fancy, but something like you wore that night at the club."

Both Hotch and Jaye smiled as they recalled the night they met. It was such a short time ago, but things had moved quickly.

"Looking forward to it. I've got to get the kids to bed. See you tomorrow evening, then. Bye, now."

"Goodbye."

The next day, the doorbell of the Willshire home rang at promptly six-thirty.

"Faith, Jimmy, Stacy, could one of y'all please answer that? And tell him I'll be down in a minute. I'm almost ready!" Jayezma called from her bedroom.

A small girl with platinum blonde hair and shocking blue eyes answered the door, a brown-headed boy with the same eyes standing next to her. One of the women Hotch had seen with Jaye at the club came up behind them.

"Fayebug, Jimbo, could you go to the sunroom and set up the movie? I can't figure out how to make the thing work."

"Sure, Aunt Stacy," the boy replied for them, grabbing his sister's arm gently and heading to work on the TV.

"I'm Stacy. Jaye'll be down in a minute; there was a bit of a mishap. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you. Aaron," he said, stepping inside and following Stacy to the living room. She sat in a glider, so he took a seat on the loveseat that faced the stairwell; he wanted to see Jaye as she came down the stairs.

Momentarily, the woman in question descended the stairs in a shiny midnight blue dress. He noticed that her hair was much shorter than it had been for the past few weeks. "Aaron, hi! I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but my outfit was… compromised… and I had to put something else on. Is this too dressy?" she rambled, nervous about her first _actual_ date.

"You look lovely and you'll fit right in. These," he handed her a bouquet, "are for you."

"Oh, thank you! They're so bright and sunny!" she exclaimed over the yellow roses.

"I thought they'd fit right in with your kitchen. You don't seem like a red rose type of girl to me."

Jaye smiled and giggled like a schoolgirl. "How profiler-y of you. Let me get these in water and we'll be on our way." She turned to introduce him to Stacy, but it seemed that she had made herself scarce. Settling for a holler, she called, "I'm leaving in a minute, Stace. Thank you!"

Though Stacy stayed behind, her children came rushing into the kitchen, where their mother was putting the roses in the vase with the daisies.

"Pretty flowers, Mama. Are those real roses?"

"Mm-hmm. My favorites." She glanced over their heads and mouthed to Hotch, "How should I introduce you?"

"Aaron," he returned.

"Faith, Jimmy, this is Aaron."

"Hi, Aaron," they said in unison.

"Please be nice to our mama. She's the only one we've got," added Jimmy.

"I promise to, Jimmy. She's a good one, at that." Aaron winked at the boy, then turned to his date.

"Well, Jayezma, should we be on our way?" He picked up the jacket she had thrown on one of the barstools and helped her into it.

"Of course." Her jacket on, she squatted down and enveloped her kids in a big hug. "I love you both. Now be good for your Aunt Stacy and remember your thank-yous and yes-ma'ams. And please, don't aggravate the kitties, okay?"

"Love you, Mama. Yes, ma'am," promised Jimmy.

"Okey-doke. I love you, too," said Faith.

"Good." After each gave her a kiss on the cheek, she said, "Bye, babies. I'll tuck you in when I get home."

The twins followed the couple out the front door and waved from the porch as Hotch's truck backed down the driveway.

"So, what was this incident that caused you to have to change dresses?" he asked once they were underway.

"Gosh. You're going to make me answer that? Well, I had just finished getting ready when the babysitter called me downstairs, saying it was an emergency. I ran down with one heel on and the other in my hand. Two steps from the bottom, the heel broke off and I took a tumble; my dress caught on something or other and the skirt was all tore up. Apparently, the babysitter had just gotten a call that her boyfriend had returned from a business trip early and she was informing me that she was leaving to meet him. Needless to say, she will not be called upon again. So I called Stacy at the last minute and she came to watch the twins, but I still had to change. I didn't have anything else that matched the makeup that I had on, so I had to wash it all off and put new on once I chose a different dress. I'm sorry it took so long."

"You don't have to apologize; accidents happen. The better question is, are you okay? Are you sure you're up to dinner?"

"I'm fine. I didn't hit my head, didn't twist or break anything. I'd like nothing more than to have a relaxing night out."

"If you're certain, I'm happy to oblige. Where did all your hair go?"

Jaye laughed with a smile that made her eyes sparkle. "Oh, that. It's a bit of a long, and pretty uninteresting, story. Longer than the dress-change one, even."

"We've got time. It's about fifteen more minutes to the restaurant. Then we'll be _in_ the restaurant. Come on, I'd like to know."

She glanced at him skeptically, but started her tale. "Three years ago, I joined a message board for single mothers in the area. Every spring, we are issued the same challenge: to make a commitment to a year-long service project, as ordinary or obscure as we choose. A few months before the challenge came last year, one of our members was diagnosed with breast cancer and her hair began to fall out. Several of us on the board decided that our project would be to grow our hair out and then cut it, leaving not more than three inches below the shoulders, and send the hair to a nonprofit that makes wigs for cancer patients. Two of the ladies on the board do hair, and they recruited some people from their salons to come to another member's house and cut all of our hair. We brought our kids and some of the members who were doing a different project watched the young'uns; Saturday was the cutting party."

"That's very kind. It isn't in the least uninteresting. What other projects have you done?"

"My first year, I promised to help out at a food bank once a month. My second year, I signed on as a volunteer with a group that put together benefit concerts around here every six weeks or so."

"What did you do with the concerts?

"I was the lead background vocalist."

"You sing?"

"Only occasionally."

"How long was your hair before you grew it out?"

"About as long as it is now, but without the layering."

"I like it. It frames your face nicely; it's probably easier to take care of, too."

"You wouldn't even believe!"

"Do you think you'll ever grow it out again?"

"Never that long. I might let it get long enough to meet the requirements to cut and send, but I'd rather send a couple of times a year than cut it all at once. How was your conference?"

"Incredibly boring. Most of the time, I was watching washed-up agents talk about how necessary it is to find 'balance' and not wind up like them—alone and forever drunk. One day, I gave a presentation myself about what the BAU does. The last day we did 'team-building' exercises, which were a total joke; they would've been more appropriate for a preteen summer camp."

"How awful! I can't begin to imagine the annoyance you must have suffered. Do you go back to work tomorrow?"

"No. I have the day off since the team was on a consult while I was out West, and they aren't landing until three in the afternoon. Jack and I are going to watch a farm team play. You and your children are welcome to come along if you'd like."

"I'd hate to intrude upon your family time, and things are moving so fast…"

"It's no intrusion, I promise. And I'd like for you to meet Jack. I realize things are moving quickly; it's only been a matter of weeks, but I don't see what putting a meeting off any longer would accomplish. I'd like to continue seeing you, but I don't want my son to think I'm hiding things from him."

"I can understand that. I'll talk with the kids when I get home and see if they're up for it; they may be all baseballed-out. I'll call you when they've made their decision."

"Fair enough," Aaron conceded as the truck pulled into the lot of the steakhouse. After he parked and helped her from the cab, he continued, "I'm ready to enjoy supper in the company of a beautiful woman. Please forgive me if I neglected to tell you how gorgeous you are tonight; that dress makes your eyes look even bluer."

"You flatter me, Aaron. Too much! Thank you."

An hour later, as they left the restaurant, Jayezma said, "Supper was wonderful, Aaron. Thank you."

He helped her into the truck and replied, "You're quite welcome, Jaye. I enjoy your company immensely; you don't even know how good it is to be able to carry on a normal conversation without it always reverting back to serial killers."

"Probably about as good as having a conversation without having my lack of social life brought up," she joked.

"I'll second that one. The guys had been after me for a while to get back 'out there'. Their teasing has really let up." Aaron withheld that his friends now badgered him about just _how far_ their relationship had gone and was going; she didn't need to know that.

On the way back to Jaye's home, conversation continued to flow easily.

"So, you really grew up on a farm?"

"Sure 'nough. It was great most of the time. The isolation was wonderful, if it doesn't sound too weird to say that. When I got into my teen years, though, it was more of a burden to be so far away whenever Mama decided to go another round with her hypochondria. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Please forget I mentioned it." Jayezma hung her head, hoping that he'd just drop it. She wasn't ready to bare her soul to the man _quite_ yet.

Sensing her uneasiness, Aaron decided to reassure her that he would listen when she felt it the right time. "I understand the difficult parent scenario. My father was something of a domineering perfectionist."

Jaye's small laugh had him perplexed. It didn't seem to find any humor in the situation; it wasn't derisive, but it wasn't sympathetic. It portrayed more of a sense of 'you don't even know' than anything else.

_Strange, strange. Could this be some of the 'baggage' she mentioned? Guess I'll just have to stick around to find out, huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Thank you for reading! Thanks, too, to everyone who has given feedback. I hope y'all've enjoyed this installment of _Better for Everyone_, and I hope to update sometime in the very near future, but I do have other stories (some in other fandoms) that I'm working on as well.**

**More to come!  
>~Dixie <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM or anything else copyrighted, and anything that belongs to someone else has been used without their permission.**

_(Just to warn you, this chapter and the next few contain some supernatural elements/discussions. I also apologize that this is shorter than the rest; I'm just trying to give those of you who want to read more something to, well, read. I'm toying around with some Hotch/Jaye oneshots. Any ideas/thoughts/preferences/suggestions? Please:D?)_

**_Better for Everyone_  
>Chapter Seven<strong>

"I know this will sound very strange, but do you think you could let me out at the park up ahead on the right? I need to take a walk. You won't have to wait on me; I can call Stacy to come and pick me up when I'm ready," Jayezma asked.

"I don't mind, but I'm not leaving you out alone at night. That would be highly irresponsible of me."

"You've met one too many serial killers, Aaron."

"Uh uh uh! What did I say about every conversation reverting back to them?"

"I'm sorry, but it's relevant! You're being paranoid."

"No, Jaye, I'm being concerned for someone I care about."

Seeing no reaction from her at his admission, Hotch was confused. When he glanced over at her, though, he saw a faraway look in her eyes, tinged with sadness and hurt.

He took her hand in his, waiting until she turned her gaze to him. When she finally did, he asked, "Jaye, would you mind if I came walking with you?"

She snatched her hand away from him as if he had scorched her. "Just drop me off at my house, please," she requested coolly. He could hear the tears in her voice.

He pulled the truck into the gravel lot of the park and cut the engine. "No. If I do that, you'll just come back out and go walking by yourself. I don't know what's got you in this state, but I'm not going to let you ride it out alone."

"Aaron, I can't." Her voice broke. "I've never—ever!—told anyone. Nobody who wasn't there knows. Everyone who knows is in denial, or is kind enough not to mention what happened. I just need to clear my head. I'll be fine after a walk. Can I please go walk?"

"If you let me come along."

He took her stony silence as an unwilling acceptance of his terms since she didn't protest.

"Okay. Good." Hotch unbuckled his seatbelt and left the cab, intending to go around and help her down.

He heard the opening of her door and expected to see her waiting with her head hung in defiance when he rounded the hood, but instead saw her shoes lying on the ground and the last of her blonde hair disappear down one of the paths.

Cursing under his breath, he took off after her.

After five minutes of chasing the emotional woman through the forest, Hotch heard the tearing of fabric, followed by a yell of "Well, just dadgumnit!" Heading toward the sound, he stopped short at the sight of Jayezma sitting off to the side of the path, silently crying and holding either side of the rend in her skirt.

Hotch crouched down and tentatively set a hand on her shoulder. It was then that he saw the gash in her leg.

"D*mn, Jaye, how did you manage that?"

"He pushed me. He ran after me, calling me names, and then he caught me and pushed me. Just like he did years ago! He still hasn't left me alone! Why weren't you there, JD? You promised me you'd always protect me. You promised, Judd! But he's still found me! And now he's hurt me! Every time, you've kept him away. You wouldn't let him hurt me! Why this time?"

As Jaye neared the end of her piece, sounding more like a child than a grown woman, Aaron realized that she wasn't talking to him. He followed her gaze up to the path to see a tall man in dress blues standing in the middle.

"You have someone else who cares for you now, Rosie. It's soon, and sudden, I know; but it's true: someone you could love more than you ever loved me. I won't hold that against you, or him, or the children. I will always love you, and maybe part of you will always belong to me, but he's your future; I'm the past. I'm gone, and now I'll watch over you. But let him take care of you. If you don't run from him, the monsters won't run after you. I want you to be happy, Jayegirl. Give the young'uns a kiss for me. Goodbye, Rosie." And like that, the Marine vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope to get more up soon. Hope y'all've enjoyed it so far. :)<strong>

**~Dixie**


End file.
